Alpooh's Horrible Park: The Show
This is the 11th episode of Hoopla's Fantastic Beach. (Episode starts with Alpooh walking to Boxing Productions HQ) ' ' (Ding Dong!) ' ' WaterCandle: I’ll get it! ' ' Alpooh: Nice to see you again, I’m here to start my show now. ' ' WaterCandle: Ok, we’ll bring you to CalmStar. ' ' (CalmStar is playing on his Switch, when a creeper explodes on him) ' ' CalmStar: Aw man! ' ' WaterCandle: CalmStar, Alpooh is here again. ' ' CalmStar: That idiot? ' ' WaterCandle: No, the other one. ' ' CalmStar: Good. Let him in. ' ' (Alpooh walks up to CalmStar) ' ' Alpooh: Hello once again. I’d like to propose a show called: Alpooh’s Horrible Park. ' ' CalmStar: Is that a rip-off of Box Productions’ show? ' ' Alpooh: Indeed it is. ' ' CalmStar: Cool indeed. Now, is there anything else I get out of this? ' ' Alpooh (whispering): It will be able to control minds. ' ' CalmStar: Well I don’t know how that works, but alright. Let’s do it! ' ' Alpooh: ALPOOH! ' ' CalmStar: q ' ' (A montage plays of the show being made, with CalmStar often slacking off) ' ' CalmStar: Phew, I’m worn out. But it’s finally done! ' ' Alpooh: You barely did anything! Just, watch it. ' ' CalmStar: Alright. ' ' (Alpooh starts the episode, and the intro has a swirl in it) ' ' CalmStar: Wha-zzzzzzzzz ' ' Alpooh: It works! Now CalmStar, gimmie Boxing Productions. ' ' CalmStar: allrrighty, youz own it now-a. ' ' Alpooh: ALPOOH! ALPOOH! ALPOOH! Make sure to tell everyone it airs tonight. ' ' (Cut to Hoopla in his apartment) ' ' Hoopla: Ah, what a wonderful day. The birds are mooing, the cows are chirping, and absolutely no sign of- Alpooh? ' ' (He sees Alpooh walking down the street promoting his new show) ' ' Hoopla: What the heck? ' ' Alpooh: My new show is airing tonight! Don't miss it! ' ' Hoopla: Alpooh has his own show? How pathetic. ' ' Alpooh: And its name is Alpooh’s Horrible Park! ' ' Hoopla: That sounds awfully familiar… ' ' Alpooh: Only on Boxing Productions! ' ' Hoopla: Can he shut up already? ' ' Alpooh: Make sure to go on Twitter and message #ALPOOHISGREAT for a chance to be on the next episode! ' ' Hoopla: UGH! ' ' (Hoopla sees a loose brick in his apartment, and pulls it out) ' ' Alpooh: Sounds like a lot of Alpooh to make over a TV show, right? WRONG! THIS IS THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IN ALL OF FISH-KIND! ' ' Hoopla: Take this you annoying nitwit! (He throws the brick at Alpooh) ' ' Alpooh: Ow! ' ' (A crack starts to form in the bricks in his wall) ' ' Hoopla: I’m sure nothing bad will happen there, in like, two episodes. ' ' Alpooh: HOOPLA! STOP BEING WORRIED ABOUT YOUR WALL! I AM IN PAIN! ' ' Random Fish: Hey sir, are you alright? ' ' Alpooh: No, that son of a trident through a brick at me! (points to Hoopla) And it would really help if you checked out my show tonight. ' ' Hoopla: How about no. (Walks away) ' ' Alpooh: You will regret this, for I AM THE MIGHTY ALPO- (chokes on the food he ate earlier) ' ' Hoopla: o. (episode ends) Category:HFB Category:Box Productions Category:CrazySponge Category:FireMatch Category:Episodes Category:Episodes written by FireMatch Category:Episodes written by CrazySponge Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts